Wanna be Kuroko's Lover?
by 4titude4ever
Summary: Kau terbangun di tempat itu. Tanpa memori dan berada di samping pemuda bersurai biru langit yang menjadi penyebab kau tak memiliki memori. Sebenarnya, siapa kau? Mengapa kau berada di tempat yang tidak seharusnya kau kunjungi?
1. Chapter 1

Cast: Kuroko no Basuke's Characther  
Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi.  
WARNING: OOC, Gaje, maksa, dll.  
Ini fic saya yang pertama! Hm.. Sebenarnya Chapter 1 untuk fic ini sudah lama sekali saya buat. Bahkan sebelum saya mengenal site ini. Dan waktu itu saya membuatnya dengan bahasa inggris, maunya sih dipublish gitu aja, tapi ntar jadinya malah di 'tusuk' sama Beta Reader -A-. Nggak deh, nggak jadi. Publishnya pake bahasa Indonesia aja. Kalaupun ntar mau dipublish yang versi Inggrisnya pun setelah saya minta koreksiin ke guru saya. Eh, maaf pembukaannya malah nggak penting gini. Pairingnya KurokoxReader. Readernya hilang ingatan setelah kena 'Ignite Pass Kai'nya Kuroko. Sakit gak sih tuuuh? Hahahaha. Menakjubkan sekali Readertachi bisa tetap hidup dan hanya amnesia saja setelah menerima passnya Kuroko kayak gitu.  
Udah, gitu aja, ya? Jangan lupa tekan tombol Revieew! #Muach! *Reader pada muntah semua.

* * *

Chapter 1: Imouto - san.

"Namamu?" Tanya Kuroko. Ya, saat kau membuka mata, yang terlihat adalah wajah Kuroko Tetsuya yang sedang mengenakan seragam Tim Basket Seirin bernomor sebelas yang berada dalam jangkauan pandanganmu. Sepertinya ia sedang duduk di sampingmu.

"Ini.." Kau menemukan dirimu terbangun dalam posisi berbaring di pojok lapangan basket, tak ada siapapun, hanya kau dan Kuroko. Merasa aneh dengan posisimu, kau langsung duduk. "Oh, namaku.. namaku.." Kau menggali seluruh lubang lubang memori dalam otakmu tapi kau tetap tidak bisa menemukannya. "Tidak, tidak tahu. Aku tidak tahu siapa namaku."

Kuroko berdiam sebentar kemudian mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk kepalamu dengan lembut.

"Maaf, tadi bolanya sakit?"

"Bola?" Kemudian sepotong ingatan muncul di kepalamu. Sepotong ingatan dimana kau melihat sebuah bola basket tiba tiba muncul dan berotasi di udara meluncur padamu dengan kecepatan, yang bisa dibilang kecepatan yang konyol kemudian bertemu dengan kepalamu. "Apa maksudmu bola basket itu?"

"ya, bola itu salahku. Aku mengoper 'Ignite Pass Kai' tapi temanku tidak bisa menerimanya dan sepertinya bola itu menabrak kepalamu dengan sangat keras." Wajah Kuroko menjadi wajah wajah berdosa(?)

"He~ Ignite Pass Kai itu apa yaa?" Kau berbicara dengan excited. Sepertinya bola tadi sudah merusak otakmu.

"simpelnya, itu adalah sebuah operan yang bekerja seperti peluru."

"Uwaa" Matamu berbinar binar. Benar, kan? Bola tadi sudah merusak otakmu. "Bekerja seperti peluru? jelas aja aku hilang ingatan! Aku tertembak oleh peluru-ukuran-melon!"

Dan karena kata katamu, ekspresi wajah Kuroko menjadi lebih berdosa dari sebelumnya.

"M, maaf! Aku nggak maksud mengejek.."

"Tak apa, tapi aku benar benar merasa bersalah" Tiba tiba Kuroko menyelipkan tangannya ke belakang kepalamu, di dekat pangkal rambutmu dan membelai lehermu dengan lembut.

Kau terkejut, semburat merah menutupi wajahmu, dan kau langsung menutupi bagian lehermu yang berperan sebagai lokasi tangan Kuroko berada saat ini. "A― apa maksud tanganmu, hah?"

"Tidak apa, kau membuatku teringat akan Nigou." Dia menjawab dengan wajah datar.

"Nigou?"

"Anjing Maskot Tim Basket kami."

Oh, hebat. Dia sekarang menganggapmu sebagai anjing. Unyuk sekali(?). Tak lama kemudian, kau lengah dan Kuroko melanjutkan aktivitasnya di lehermu. Tapi biarlah, kau merasa nyaman diperlakukan seperti itu.

"E―to, namamu?" Kuroko tetap menggerakkan tangannya dengan perlahan dan mengucapkan namanya. "Kuroko Tetsuya? Kupanggil Kuroko kun, ya?"

"Silahkan." Dia menghentikan tangannya dan mengarahkan sepasang manik biru langitnya untuk memandang kedua manikmu dengan dalam. "Sekarang, bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu?"

"Bagaimana kau harus memanggilku?" Kau mengulang pertanyaannya dan mulai memikirkan sebuah nama dengan waktu yang lama. "Aaah! Aku tidak bisa membuat nama yang bagus!"

"Hanya sebutkan sebuah kata dan jadi, kan?" Ucap Kuroko yang sepertinya sudah kelelahan menunggu.

"Sudah kubilang tidak bisa! Dari tadi yang muncul di benakku hanyalah hal hal Seperti―" Kau terdiam, kau tidak bisa mengatakan kalau yang lewat dalam pikiranmu kalau tidak 'Ocha', ya hal hal Seperti Tetsuna, Tetsumi, Tetsuko, dan sebagainya. Mengingat nama sumber inspirasimu adalah satu satunya nama yang pernah dan pertama kali kau dengar setelah hilang ingatan. Melarikan diri dari kebingunganmu, kau menatap balik pada Kuroko. "―Lupakan! Buatkan nama untukku."

"Aku?" Kuroko bertanya dengan wajah datar. "Sepertinya seleraku tidak bagus.."

"Tapi kau kan yang membuatku hilang ingatan.." Ucapmu dengan penekanan pada suatu bagian.

Yak! kuroko tertangkap oleh rasa bersalahnya dan mau tak mau harus membuatkanmu sebuah nama.

"Kalau begitu.." Ia sepertinya sudah menemukan sebuah nama. "Kagami Seijuuro?"

"Nama macam apa itu?!" Kau melempar sebelah sepatumu ke wajah Kuroko. Untung itu sepatu dalam ruangan, kalau itu sepatu Kets, wajah Kuroko pasti sudah tak berbentuk. "Aku perempuan!"

"Tapi kedua pemilik nama itu memiliki rambut merah.." Jelas Kuroko dengan wajah datar standarnya.

"Terus kenapa? Lagipula rambutku warnanya Coklat! Bukan merah! Kemudian pikirkan nama untuk perempuan!"

"Perempuan.." Dia menemukan yang lain lagi. "Kagami Seijuuko?"

"Tidak! Tidak ada bedanya! Lagipula sudah kubilang rambutku itu coklat!"

"Kau benar benar membuat otakku bekerja.." Ia menghela nafas kemudian berpikir lagi. "Midorima Seijuuro? Rambut mereka berwarna merah dan hijau jadi kalau kau mencam-"

Lagi lagi sebelah sepatu mendarat di wajah Kuroko "Pikirkan sesuatu yang bagus!"

"Tapi seleraku ya seperti itu.." Tapi Kuroko tidak menyerah dan mulai berpikir lagi. "Ambil yang terakhir ini sebagai namamu. Aku tidak yakin bisa menemukan yang lain lagi."

"Pokoknya nama perempuan."

"Imouto-san"

Hening... Kau, Kuroko, dan juga para Jangkrik. (Sejak kapan jangkrik berhabitat di gedung olahraga?)

"Aku bahkan tak menganggap itu sebagai sebuah nama.." Kau berkata memecah keheningan.

"Tapi sepertinya itu nama terbaik yang bisa kubuat." Terangnya dengan yah, wajah datar. "Kalau kau tidak mau, bagaimana kalau Onee san?"

"Hah? Itu kan?" Selamat, sepertinya selera kalian berdua sama sama tidak bisa diandalkan. Jadi masuk akal kalau Imouto dan Onee-san adalah yang terbaik yang bisa Kuroko atau Kamu temukan. Terima saja kenyataan itu. Lagipula, kalau kau menolak nama nama itu, bisa saja Kuroko datang dengan nama yang lebih parah lagi seperti 'Okaa-san' atau yang paling parah 'Obaa san'. Sama sekali tidak untuk yang itu. "Moou! Terserahlah! Pokok nama perempuan!"

"Kalau begitu, Imouto - san." Kuroko tersenyum padamu. Hal yang langka mengingat dari tadi dia berwajah datar. Sepertinya Ia lega kau tidak lagi melempar lempar sepatu atau meneriakinya.

"A, apaan wajahmu itu?" Melihat senyumannya, kau tidak tahan dan semburat merah, bukan bukan lagi semburat. Tapi wajahmu sudah menjadi sangat merah seperti kepiting rebus dan kau hanya bisa mengalihkan wajahmu. "Hen, hentikan itu! Wajahmu membuatku risih!"

"Kau sangat jahat, Imouto - san." Kuroko masih tersenyum, ia tahu kau tidaklah risih tapi malah malu. Dan Kuroko sangat suka mengerjai orang, jadi ia meletakkan tangannya di balik kepalamu dan menutup jarak di antara kalian berdua. "Padahal kau kan Imouto.."

"Gya!" Terkejut oleh tingkah Kuroko, kau langsung menjauh dengan wajah yang jauh lebih merah dari sebelumnya. Kau merasakan wajahmu mendidih. "Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku? Mengerjai Imouto san." Sekarang wajahnya kembali datar.

Hening...

'Hah? Hah? Haaah? Apa apaan itu? Tingkahnya itu cuma untuk mengerjaiku? Menyebalkan sekali!' batinmu dengan hati yang mendidih. Tapi kemudian kau berpikir bahwa sepertinya kau terlalu berlebihan kalau meneriaki dan melempari orang yang baru saja kau kenal, apalagi Ia telah bersedia menemanimu dan membuatkan nama untukmu meski nama itu aneh.. Jadi, kau memutuskan untuk meminta maaf dan berterimakasih padanya.

"ne, Kuroko - kun.." saat kau ingin meminta maaf karena telah berbuat tidak sopan padanya, kau berhenti bicara, Kuroko sekarang tak lagi duduk di sampingmu. Sepertinya ia menggunakan misdirection. Pupus sudah niat baikmu itu, kini hatimu muai menguap saking panasnya "KUROKO-KUUN!"

Kemudian, setelah amarahmu menghilang, kau memutuskan untuk keluar dari gedung olah raga dan menyadari sesuatu yang penting.

"tunggu, apa yang harus kulakukan?" yang kau sadari adalah, kau tidak tahu nama aslimu, alamatmu, kau sendiri bahkan tidak tahu kau itu 'apa'! Kemudian kau mengamati baju yang kau kenakan. Seragam. Apakah itu artinya kau adalah pelajar? Lalu, apa yang harus kau lakukan?

-_-_-

Sementara itu, Kuroko dan Tim Basket Seirin telah bersiap untuk pulang setelah meraih kemenangan mereka dari pertandingan latihan dengan sekolah tetangga.

"Ne, Kuroko kun." Pelatih mereka, Aida Riko mendatangi Kuroko. "Perempuan yang kepalanya terkena bola tadi, apa dia sudah sadar?"

"Sudah, dia bahkan melempari wajahku dengan sepatunya. Setelah itu kutinggalkan begitu saja."

"Eh?" Aida memperhatikan wajah Kuroko. Benar, ada sesuatu seperti bekas sepatu diwajahnya. 'Memang apa yang dilakukan Kuroko - kun? Apa Kuroko - kun berniat menyerang gadis itu tadi?' Batin Aida. "eh, kau sudah menanyakan namanya? Kita harus benar benar minta maaf padanya, kan."

"En... namanya Imouto. Mungkin."

"Imouto? Nama yang aneh." Aida menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tunggu, apa maksudmu 'mungkin', Kuroko - kun?"

"Imouto adalah nama yang kuberikan padanya. Dia terkena amnesia karena kepalanya terkena pass ku tadi."

"EEEEH?" Aida berteriak sangat keras sehingga menarik perhatian anggota Basket Seirin dan juga para murid sekolah itu yang lewat.

"Kenapa rame rame, pelatih?" Hyuuga Junpei, Kapten tim Basket Seirin meminta penjelasan.

"Kau selalu saja berisik, pelatih."Kagami Taiga berhenti sebentar kemudian melewatkan kejadian itu, tapi Ia tak bisa pergi, Aida melarangnya.

"Orang yang berisik itu.."

"Diamlah, Izuki." Hyuuga menghentikan permainan kata Izuki Shun.

"Lalu, kenapa kau berteriak, pelatih?" Koganei Shinji bertanya sementara Mitobe Rinnosuke hanya mengangguk dan tetap diam seperti biasa.

"Itu Karena..." Aida menekuk nekuk tubuh Kuroko dengan kejam. Sepertinya itu Boston Crab Holds. "..anak muda ini meninggalkan seorang gadis yang amnesia tanpa rasa bersalah padahal dia yang menyebabkan gadis itu amnesia!"

"EEEEEEEEH?" Seluruh anggota Tim Basket Seirin berteriak dengan harmoni yang pas(?)

"To... Tolong aku..." Kuroko mati matian berusaha lepas dari aniaya yang dilakukan pelatihnya.

"Kau berani sekali, Kuroko!" Kiyoshi Teppei menepuk nepuk kepala Kuroko.

"ha.. ha.. Tolong hentikan itu.." Ucap Kuroko setelah ia akhirnya lepas dari siksaan Aida.

"Tunggu, gadis itu.. Apa yang terkena Ignite Pass Kai di kuarter keempat?"

"Uwa.. jelas saja dia hilang ingatan! Pertama kalinya aku menangkap pass itu, tanganku membengkak, kan?" Tanya Hyuuga. Hei Hyuuga, kenapa kau malah bertanya? Yang mengalami dirimu sendiri, kan?

"Lagipula Kuroko, bukankah seharusnya kita bisa mengalahkan mereka tanpa perlu menggunakan pass itu? Kau hanya ingin bergaya saja, kan?" Goda Furihata Kouki. Kuroko hanya bisa diam tak membantah.

"Nah, Kuroko kun! Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas amnesianya gadis itu!" Aida mengarahkan jari telunjuk lancipnya ke arah Kuroko. "Cepat temukan gadis itu kalau tidak ingin latihanmu bertambah lima kali lipat!"

Setelah Aida menyelesaikan ancamannya, terdengar suara pengumuman yang beredar di penjuru sekolah itu,

[Kepada Tim Basket Seirin, Kuroko Tetsuya dengan nomor pemain 11, diharapkan segera datang ke ruang siaran. Sekali lagi..]

"Ha, sepertinya kau tidak akan mendapat latihan ekstra, Kuroko." Ucap Kagami seraya memukul pundak bayangannya.

"Ya, sepertinya begitu.." Kuroko menjawab dengan keyakinan yang pasti. "Ngomong omong Kagami kun, yang barusan itu sakit.."

* * *

Author:Uwoooo Chapter 1 selesai! Chapter 1 selesai! *Kibarin bendera merah putih* #Plak# *Ditabok emak karena berusaha njejelin bendera ke komputer.  
Bagaimana readertachi? Tidak puas? Ah, ini kan baru Chapter 1. Nyantai dong~  
Oh iya. Nama yang Kuroko kasih ke kalian nggak banget, ya? Selera Kuroko yang seperti itu kudapatkan dari pas ngelawan Papa bla bla bla itu(Papa Mbaye Siki, bukan sih?). Kuputuskan, selera Kuroko memberi nama itu aneh. Terus, apakah kalian masih heran bagaimana caranya selamat dari Ignite pass kai? Aku juga heran, kok. Harusnya para Readertachi sekalian sudah tak bernyawa kalau sampai terkena yang seperti itu. Paling ringan juga koma seumur hidup hingga akhirnya mencapai titik. Nah, apakah kalian merasa Kuroko itu OOC saat ngelus ngelus? Biarin dah. Itu namanya fanservis. Terus, terus..  
Kuroko:*menyingkirkan Author dari keyboard dan mengambil alih* Minna-san, Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Wanna be Kuroko's Lover?  
Cast:Some of Kuroko No Basuke's Characters  
Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke is Fujimaki Tadatoshi's work. I just own this fic.  
Warning: Gaje, OOC, maksa, tidak jelas, misstypo, dll.

* * *

Hoh, ternyata fic ini masih bisa berlanjut. Hm, apakah ini hanya pikiran saya atau memang kepribadian si Reader itu agak.. seperti Aida Riko? (*sukanya marah marah), padahal sedang amnesia. Biasanya kan tokoh amnesia itu bengong.. aja. Gak bengong sih.. Tapi bingung akan keadaan sekitar dan bersuara pelan, bukannya teriak teriak. ah biarin dah, atau mungkin di chapter ini agak saya haluskan sedikit pribadi si reader. Terimakasih sama yang udah bersedia follow, fave atau Review fic ini. Saya terharu T.T

* * *

Chapter 2: Home Stay part 1

Kau masih menunggu di ruang itu, ruang siaran. Dengan kedua kakimu tertekuk di atas kursi, dan wajah bosanmu kau sandarkan pada kedua kakimu.

"Lama..." Keluhmu.

Kau tidak sendirian di tempat itu. Ada seorang anak anggota klub siaran yang bersedia menemanimu dan memberikanmu segelas coklat hangat ah, baik sekali dia. Dia juga yang menemukanmu sedang tergeletak frustasi di gedung olahraga dan menyarankan supaya mengumumkan pengumuman tadi setelah kau menceritakan keadaanmu. Tapi kau tidak bisa mengajaknya ngobrol. Dia sepertinya sedang mengerjakan sesuatu yang sangat rumit, terlihat dari mulutnya yang komat kamit dan gerakan tangannya yang dengan tergesa gesa menorehkan sesuatu di kertas.

Kemudian setelah kau mengamati anak itu, kau menyadari bahwa seragam yang kalian kenakan berbeda. Kau mengenakan seragam sailor sedangkan dia mengenakan Blazer. Jadi kesimpulannya, kau bukan murid sekolah itu. Dan kesimpulan yang lebih penting lagi, kau telah menjadi anak hilang.

"AAH!" Tiba tiba kau berteriak, mengagetkan anak itu.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang membuatmu kaget?" Dia mendekatimu. "Mau coklat hangat lagi?"

"Tidak, aku hanya lelah menunggu..." Kau berbohong, sebenarnya yang membuat hatimu gelisah adalah kenyataan bahwa kau sedang hilang ingatan, dan juga tentang menjadi anak hilang. "Eh.. apa kau tahu seragam yang kupakai ini seragam sekolah mana?"

"Seragam?" Dia mengelus dagunya dan memperhatikan penampilanmu baik baik. "Sepertinya itu seragam dari SMA kota sebelah. Tapi aku tidak tahu nama SMA itu, maaf ya?"

Kata katanya meyakinkan dugaanmu bahwa kau memang benar benar anak hilang. Kalau SMA mu ada di kota sebelah, apa yang kau lakukan sendirian di SMA ini? Haah.. segala hal yang terjadi di sekitarmu benar benar membuatmu lelah.

"Oh, tak apa. Itu sudah cukup membantuku." Kau tersenyum padanya. "Kalau kau ingin melanjutkan pekerjaanmu, silahkan lanjutkan. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan datang."

"Kau yakin?" Ia menunjukkan wajah khawatir kemudian menghela nafas. "Baiklah, kalau kau perlu sesuatu, jangan ragu untuk memintanya, ya. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu dengan baik, tugasku masih ba-"

"Imouto san?" Suara pintu yang terbuka dan alunan dari suara pemuda dengan surai biru langit itu menghentikan percakapan kalian berdua.

"Kuroko kun?" Kau berusaha meyakinkan pengelihatanmu.

"Oh, sepertinya yang kau tunggu sudah datang, kalau begitu aku pulang duluan ya." Ucapnya seraya meraih tas yang akan dibawanya pulang.

"Ah, terima kasih untuk bantuannya." Ia tersenyum padamu dan langsung pergi.

"Imouto san." Kuroko berjalan mendekatimu.

"Nani?" Kau mendongak ke arahnya. Jujur saja, kau sekarang sedang kesal padanya yang telah membuatmu menunggu sekian lama. Tapi kau sadar kau tidak bisa memarahinya karena itu. Kau bahkan bukan siapa siapanya.

"Maaf lama, aku tersesat."

"Eh?" Kau bingung, untuk apa ia meminta maaf padamu? "A..Ah, tak apa."

"Imouto san, untuk apa memanggilku?"

"Memanggilmu? Oh, itu.." Kau terdiam, menyadari bahwa kau tak memiliki alasan khusus untuk memanggilnya menemuimu. Meski yang menyarankan untuk membuat pengumuman adalah gadis tadi, kau sebenarnya juga ingin bertemu dengannya. Entah kenapa di antara semua hal yang terjadi di sekitarmu kau merasa hanya Kuroko yang bisa kau jadikan sandaran. "..."

"Sudah kuduga, Imouto san tidak memiliki keperluan khusus denganku."

"Maaf.."

"Tak apa." Ucap Kuroko seraya mengulurkan tangannya. "Ayo."

"Ini.."

"Hari sudah mulai gelap. Apakah Imouto san ingin bermalam di sekolah ini?"

"Tidak, tidak mungkin aku mau!" Kau memberikan tanganmu ragu ragu "Tapi kau mau membawaku ke mana?"

"..." Kuroko langsung mengambil tangan yang kau ulurkan dan menariknya. "..Ke pihak berwajib, mungkin."

"EEH?"

Oh, rupanya Kuroko membawamu ke sebuah rumah sakit untuk memeriksakan kepalamu yang terbentur bola tadi. Jadi ini yang ia maksud dengan pihak berwajib? Ada ada saja.

"Hm... Suatu keajaiban kau masih bisa selamat dan hanya menderita amnesia saja." Ucap sang dokter sambil mengamati hasil x-ray kepalamu. "Dan amnesia yang kau alami bukanlah amnesia total."

"Maksud anda?" Kau meminta kejelasan.

"Jadi, kau hanya kehilangan sebagian besar memorimu. Hal hal yang tersisa di otakmu adalah ingatan ingatan minor yang tidak terlalu mempengaruhi jalan hidupmu."

"Oooh.." Kau ber'ooh' ria padahal tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dikatakan si dokter. "Maksudnya bagaimana, ya?"

Sang dokter sweatdrop melihat tingkahmu. "Jadi, hal hal yang kau ingat adalah hal hal kecil seperti tata cara menyebrang jalan dan pengetahuan umum lainnya."

"Ah, kalau begitu saya mengerti. Lalu, apa selain itu tidak ada yang aneh dengan kepala saya?"

"Kepalamu terluka. Sekarang memang belum terasa, tapi nantinya akan terasa sakit."

"luka?" Kau meraba raba bagian kepalamu yang terasa nyeri.

"Ya, tapi hanya luka minor. Kuberi resep untuk meredakan rasa sakitnya." Sang dokter kemudian menuliskan beberapa kata di sebuah kertas dan menyerahkannya padamu.

"Ah, terima kasih."

Kau dan Kuroko, ya Kuroko dari tadi bersamamu tapi dia hanya bungkam di sana, berjalan keluar dan membeli obat yang tertera pada resep dokter itu. Menggunakan uang Kuroko, tentunya. Kau kan tak punya apa apa selain kau dan seragammu.

"ne, Kuroko kun." Kuroko melirikmu, menunggu kata kata yang akan kau ucapkan. "setelah ini aku pergi ke mana, ya?"

"Bukankah tadi sudah kubilang, aku akan membawa Imouto san ke pihak yang berwajib." jawabnya datar.

"Ukh." Jadi pihak berwajib itu bukan rumah sakit barusan? Ah, rupanya Kuroko akan menyerahkanmu ke petugas layanan kota untuk di urus. Ya, menyerahkanmu begitu saja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, masa kau mau merepotkan Kuroko lebih dari ini. Kuroko tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk mengurusmu.

"Kita sudah sampai, Imouto san." Ucap Kuroko membuyarkan lamunanmu.

"hah?"

Sekarang kau berada di depan sebuah bangunan yang biasa saja bersama Kuroko di sampingmu.

"Apakah kau ingat sesuatu setelah melihat rumah ini, Imouto san?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Tidak.. apa ini rumahku?"

"Tentu saja bukan, Imouto san." Kuroko berjalan menuju pintu rumah itu. "Bukankah sudah ku bilang akan membawa Imouto san ke pihak berwajib?"

"M, Maksudmu, ini rumah Polisi?" Kau menunjuk horor pada ambang pintu yang dituju Kuroko.

".." Kuroko kemudian merogoh kantung celananya dan mengeluarkan kunci untuk membuka pintu itu. "..bukan, ayo masuk."

"Ha?" Kau menatap bingung pada Kuroko yang berdiri di ambang pintu yang sekarang telah terbuka itu.

"Tapi kalau Imouto san tidak ingin masuk juga tak apa." Ia mulai menutup pintu di depanmu.

"A, Ah! Aku masuk!"

Kau mengamati ruangan yang baru saja kau masuki. Bagaimana menggambarkannya? Yah, normal.

"Duduklah." Ujarnya.

"Tempat ini..?" Kau menoleh pada Kuroko setelah duduk di depan sebuah sisi meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang.

"Rumahku." Jelasnya datar sembari melepas jaketnya.

Deg

Eh, apa? Apa? Kenapa kau merasakan wajahmu mulai memanas. Apa maksudmu dengan 'deg' barusan itu?

"Rumahmu? Ta, tapi.. Bagaimana dengan orang orang di.. rumahmu?"

"Tidak akan pulang selama sebulan."

Deg.

Apa? Kalian hanya berdua di sini?

"Ta.. Tapi, pi.. pihak berwajib..?" Kau bertanya dengan gagap.

".." Kuroko meletakkan tasnya di sofa dan menghela nafas. "..bisa dibilang, aku adalah orang yang wajib bertanggung jawab atas Imouto san sekarang..."

Deg.

Hei, hentikan! Jangan teruskan!

"..kalau aku tidak melakukan ini, aku akan mendapat latihan tambahan dari pelatihku."

Oh, yes.. a way to ruin the mood..

Haha, haha, rupanya ini semua untuk menghindari latihan tambahan dari pelatihnya. Tapi tetap saja, fakta bahwa hanya ada kalian berdua di rumah itu tidak berubah.

Tiba tiba kau teringat akan hal- yang setelah diingat berasa ganjal- yang dikatakan oleh Kuroko sebelumnya. "Kuroko kun, apa maksud kata katamu saat kita sampai tadi?"

Kuroko hanya menatapmu datar. Sepertinya ia tidak mengerti maksudmu.

"Itu lho, kau tadi bertanya apakah aku dapat mengingat sesuatu saat melihat rumah ini, Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Kau menyebutkan hal yang kau anggap ganjal. "Apakah aku seharusnya dapat mengingat sesuatu kalau melihat rumah ini? Kalau memang begitu, kenapa Kuroko kun tahu kalau aku dapat ingat sesuatu? Apakah sebenarnya Kuroko kun mengenalku?"

"..Tidak." Ucap Kuroko. "Aku bertanya begitu karena mungkin saja Imouto san pernah melewati rumah ini."

"Oh..." Kau menundukkan kepalamu. Tadinya kau kira kau bisa menemukan sesuatu tentang dirimu. Tapi hasilnya nihil, tidak mungkin ia tahu sesuatu tentang seorang anak yang berkeliaran tidak jelas.

*Kruyu~ kruyu~*

"Ah," Kalian berdua bersuara bersamaan. Hanya saja Kuroko tetap berwajah datar sementara wajahmu terhias oleh semburat merah yang tipis.

"go.. gomen..." kau berujar dengan lirih.

"Imouto san, apa kau tidak apa memakan kare?" Kuroko beranjak menuju dapur kecil di sebuah sisi ruangan kalian berada sekarang, mengintip isi sebuah panci kemudian menyalakan api kecil untuk memanasinya.

"Eh? Tidak apa, mungkin.."

Tak lama Kuroko membawa dua buah piring berisi nasi putih yang disiram kare dan menyajikannya di hadapanmu. Sementara dia sendiri meletakkan piring yang satunya lagi di seberang meja dan duduk di sana.

"Itadakimasu."

Kau mulai melahap Kare yang disediakannya untukmu. Rasanya tidak terlalu buruk, juga tidak terlalu enak. Normal, dan terasa familiar.

Selama kau melahap kudapanmu, kau tak sadar memperhatikan Kuroko. Wajahnya yang agak tertunduk, surai biru langitnya yang memberikan bayang bayang samar di atas kulitnya yang pucat, kedua bibirnya yang tetap tertutup selama ia mengunyah, kedua mata biru langitnya yang memandang jatuh ke bawah wajahnya, dan cara ia menyendokkan makanannya ke dalam mulutnya.

"Imouto san?" Kuroko menghadapkan wajahnya ke arahmu, apakah ia menyadari kalau kau memandanginya dari tadi?

"Hah?"

"Imouto san, kau menangis."

To Be Continue?

* * *

What is this? A fail chapter?

Argh Sumpah bikin fic dengan tokoh Kuroko itu bikin STRES. HAHAHA#gilakarnastres, Kuroko itu tidak bisa dipahami jalan pikirnya dengan baik *tearsdrop*, jadi maaf kalo di sini Kuroko menjadi OOC. Sebenernya chapter ini mau dibuat lebih panjang, tapi nggak. nggak jadi. Karena kalau dilanjutkan bisa bisa sampai dua kalinya ini. Fic ini mungkin akan jadi cerita pendek dan romannya akan saya munculkan di chapter selanjutnya. Tapi itupun akan saya lanjutkan setelah lebaran. Jadi ini update terakhir. Hohoho.

Mind to review?


End file.
